The Journey
by Dark Demon Fox
Summary: Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr go looking for the dragonballs after being stolen.
1. Proluge

The journey

For this fic I have pg-13 to rated R rating on this for blood, gore and cursing. This is my 3rd fic

starring Vegeta JR (I'll call him Vegeta for short), Goku JR(And I'll call him Goku for short) and other characters

Proluge

It was a normal day at capsule corp.... or as normal as it can get with Vegeta JR and Goku JR there. There were two golden orbs in the sky hitting each other over and over

again. POW!!! One of the orbs came down and to the ground making a big crater. " OWIE!!! GOD!!! That hurt." Goku shouted as his hair turned black. "Goku, you need to get better if you ever wanna beat me." Vegeta JR said. Goku and Vegeta JR met in the JR division at the Tenkachi Budokai. Ever since then they've been rivals. All of a sudden Pan comes rushing out of the capsule corp. yelling for Vegeta and Goku .

"WHAT IS IT?!" Vegeta asked "

"Look!" Pan exclaimed as she pointed to the shrine of the dragon balls.

"Hey where the hell are the dragon balls." Goku asked

"What do you think I called you in here for!?"

" ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THE DRAGON BALLS WHERE STOLEN!!!!???" Vegeta exclaimed

"Yeah."

"Well I guess it's time to take action!" Goku said

" GOKU!!! How could you eat at a time like this!!??" Vegeta exclaimed

"EATING'S NOT THE ONLY THING I DO!!!" GOKU yelled "NO! I'm gonna search for the stolen dragon balls!!!"

" By yourself !?" Pan asked

"NUH-UH!"

"HUH?"

"I'm going with him! After all he might get killed the first day." Vegeta said

" Oh yeah grandma!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that big circle thingy that old blue haired biddy gave you. What was her name again... oh yeah! Bulma! I hate that name." Goku asked

" Ya know she would kill you if she heard you say that! Yeah I still have it. Here."

"Thanks! Let's go Vegeta!"

Goku and Vegeta raised their _chi_ and flew off. What will happen the two Hybrid sayijins as they embarked on the first journey.


	2. Day 1

Day 1 the 7 star ball

"YO Goku!!!" Vegeta

"What?"

"Take a look at the radar!"

"There's only one dragon ball beneath us?"

" I guess they were stolen by a variety of people."

"Well let's go check who stole this one."

Goku and Vegeta lowered their chi and flied to the ground finding absolutely nothing. "You've gotta be kidding!" Vegeta yelled "We've been flying around for a day with a broken radar! DAMMIT!!!"

"VEGETA!!! LOOK OUT!!!"

"What?" _RrRRRRRRRRRRRuuuummble!!! _A giant robot came out from the ground

"What the fu.." POW!!!! Vegeta had been slapped by the metal giant. "VEGETA!!! Who the hell did this?!" As robot stood still Goku noticed something really sick. "EWWW! Why the hell is there a brain in your glass stomach."

"Heh heh heh heh. I'm one of your great great grandfathers worst enemies."

" Hey you know what you sound like that geek Pilaf!"

"GEEK?!!! YOU ASS!!!"

"Wait! you mean you're pilaf in a robot body."

"WELL, YEAH!!!!!"

" Well this shouldn't be too hard !!! YAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku JR screamed as his hair turned Gold. "TAKE THIS YOU GEEK!!!" Goku yelled as he punched pilafs robot body

"Heh heh heh." Pilaf laughed

"HM? OWWWW!!! OH THAT HURT!!! OWW!!!" Goku screamed

" My body is made out of metal and glass fool!"

"Damn I forgot!!! Then I only have one option!!! Ka... me... ha.. me... HA!!!!!" SHROOM!!!!! A big blast of energy blasted Pilaf only one foot away.

"Ouch!!! You damaged my perfect body! I'll kill you!!!"

" Yeah if you can catch me!"

As Pilaf jumped to punch Goku, Goku went behind him and was gonna blow a Ka me ha me ha wave when he noticed that there was the 7 star dragonball on his back.

"HA!!!" another blast hit him on the back.. Then Goku wasted all his chi on that one blast and turned back to normal. After pilaf got blasted he got up and walked toward Goku and picked him up by the hair.

"You little bastard , I'm gonna kill ya now." Before he could do anything the brain was removed from the stomach and the dragon ball was removed from his a back.

" Put me down you imbecile of a sayijin" Before he could say anything else he squished the brain.

" NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OF ME, VEGETA!!!"

"Thanks Vegeta , lets go!"

"Let me heel your wounds right quick."


	3. Day 2

Day 2 6 star ball

After beating the stuffing out of pilaf ,Goku and Vegeta traveled to Honolulu where it was hotter than a devils draws (underwear). "Vegeta... pant, pant , pant I gotta stop." "WHY?" "Too... h... hungry!" "Ok I'm kind of hungry too. Lets stop here! " 3 min. later

"May I take your orders?" asked the waiter

"Yeah. Hmm? We'll take two orders of everything." Vegeta said

"OH , OH, OH , and I want some orange juice!"

"And a root beer!" After the waiter heard that he just stood there drooling and kept repeating "Everything, everything, everything!" 1 hour later

"Man what lousy service huh Vegeta!" Goku whined

"YEAH!!! WE'RE HUNGRY SO GET US SOME FOOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!"Vegeta yellled

" Yay!!! The food's here! It looks so beautiful!" Goku said

" Sirs, dig in!" the waiter said

" Time to eat!!!" Vegeta said happily Before Goku and Vegeta could get even a crumb of bread to touch their lips a huge earthquake began and the worst happened to Goku and Vegeta .

"NO!! The food! WAAAA!!! THE POOR FOOD!!! It never had a chance." Goku cried

"Goku there was just an eruption!!! And if I know my volcanoes this is the worst on yet! It's so bad that it could melt the whole city!!!" Vegeta explained

"We got to stop it before it's lava hits the ground!" Goku and Vegeta flew to the volcano noticing something ."Goku look at the radar!!!"

"What? There's a dragon ball in there too!? How are we gonna get in without melting."

"Stop yapping and help me!!! Final..."

"Kamehame..."

__

"FLASH!!!" trssssssshhhhhh

"HA!!!" whooosh

Goku and Vegeta had shot their best attacks at the lava so it so it would be pushed back into the volcano and it did.

"Great now all we have to do is get the dragon ball ,but that doesn't tell us who stole it." Vegeta mumbled As Vegeta and Goku flew toward the ring of the volcano they saw a bloody skeleton in the volcano.

"That must've been the person that stole the dragon ball." Vegeta thought to himself

"I'll go in." Goku said

"What?!"

"Hey no sweat! More like burn." Goku turned super sayijin and flew into the pit if the volcano

"Hmm? Where are you stupid Skeleton? There you are ! I'll just take the 6 star ball and be on my way." When Goku tried to take the dragon ball the skeleton had a good grip on it.

"Let go of it you damn dirty BONE!!!"

"Shut up!!!" the skeleton shouted "This is mine!"

"Oh shut up! BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Vegeta yelled

"Huh? GYAAAAA!!!!!"

Vegeta hit the bull's-eye. The bones shattered and Goku grabbed the dragon ball.

"Now that this is done I guess we can down too serious matters!" Goku said

"_GULP, gulp, munch, munch"_

****

"DELICIOUS!!!"

"WOO! That felt good." Vegeta said

"Your check sir."

"100,000 zeni!!!! For everything on the menu!? I will not pay! Second of all I forgot my wallet."

3 hours later

"We're done with the dishes sir." Vegeta said

"I can't believe we forgot our wallets"


	4. Day 3

Day 3 2 star ball a short one

"Great ,we have to be in Antarctica now! Man this week is gonna suck!!!" Goku whined

" We are almost there so chill out!"

"CHILL?! IS THAT WHAT YOU SAID?! WHAT I NEED TO DO IS WARM UP"

"It looks like there's gonna be a blizzard maybe we should find a cave."

"I'm gonna look for some food!"

"What ever!"

10 minuets later...

As Goku was humming the dragon ball opening he saw a snow man upon him.

"A snow man? Hey!!! That's a dragonball." Goku saw 2 star dragon ball was disguised as a button on the snowman.

"weird... there's a snowman but nobody's here. Oh well, come to papa." As Goku touched the ball the snowman tried to punch him but broke his stick arm. then he tried his other arm. There was noting eles to hit him with so goku took the ball.

"VEGEA!!! I got the ball" "What about the food?"

"oops."


	5. Day 4

Day 4

the 5,3,1,4 star balls pt.1

"Thank God, We're out of Antartica. Hey Vegeta where are the next ball?"

" It says it's says there four balls right below us.I think that green guy has it."

"Hey kid!!"

"I was expecting you two, Vegeta and Goku!"

"WHAT!" Vegeta and Goku exclaimed

"SPECIAL BEAM CANON!!!" The green kid yelled

"VEGETA WATCH OUT!"

"Huh? GAH!!!" The beam went threw Vegeta

" Don't worry. He's not dead."

" Yeah I know... Great grandson of Piccolo ."

"How'd you Know? Ah it doesn't matter! I am flute the great grandson of Piccolo! I'm guessing you want the ball? Wel you can't have it! My father made it and I'm keeping it and take the throne of being Demon KING!!!"

" That is if you can beat me."

"Huh?"

" It's not as if I'm gonna let you become demon king and conqer the earth."

" Then shall we contiue the life and death battle our ancesters never finished. DIE!!! Special beam..."

"KAMEHAME..."

"CANNON"

"HA!!!" As a huge flash of colors surrounded the earth from the greatest beings on the earth Goku blacked out.


	6. Day 5

Day 5 the final day 5,3,1,4 pt 2

"Goku! Goku! Wake up!"

"Huh? Hey Vegeta what happened to Flute."

" That little PUNK ,he stole our dragonballs! " "What"

"Every single one the ones we almost got killed for that little bastard took all of them! Now those evil dragons will come back!! What are we gonna do Goku we're just kids! I don't wanna die at such a tender age!" Vegeta actually started crying.

"VEGETA!!! Those god forsaken dragons aren't coming back! Not as long as there is breath in this body I'll get those balls back even if it kills me!" Goku flied away looking for Flute. As Goku was flying around he saw flute on a throne with the dragonballs.

"SHENLONG..."

"Oh no!! kamehame HA!!!

"I summon... Gah!!! " We didn't finish our fight yesterday!!!" "Don't you know I spared you yesterday."

" Wrong! I spared you! I got hungry!"

"How dare you mock me! Special bem cannon" The beam hit went through his arm and Goku fell to m the floor . "Gaa!!" "Heh!"

"My arm! I can't move it!"

"That gives me an idea." flute thought As Goku got up, flute used the after-image attack. Ten Flutes surrounded Goku. Goku rapidly attacked 9 fake Flutes as Flute quickly attacked Goku's left arm!

'GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku started to bleed as his arms swung. as Flute prepared a final blow Goku tried to stand but fell in his back. "This is it! I'm sorry ancester please forgive me!" "Don't give up!"

What? Who said that!" "Up here!" "Huh? ancester?" "He may look evil but he's really good! Show him!!!!"

"RIGHT!!!" " SAY GOODBYE!!!" Flute shot a huge blast and hit the exact spot where Goku was, but the thing was Goku 's body wasn't there!

"WHAT!!!" Flute looked behind him, and Goku was heading toward flute head first!

**Flashback **

Pan telling Goku JR a story

"As son Goku flew toward piccolo stood there in fear not knowing what Goku was doing and then..."

Goku falls asleep 

Present

"I'm gonna finish the story! HIYAH!!!!"

Goku head butted Flute right on his chest where his heart was located and then the story his grandma started was complete. As the unconscious flute slept his father piccolo left him a message that changed his life.

" I win!" Goku said proudly as he fell asleep on his back.

3 hours later

Goku wakes up covered in bandages 

"Huh? I'm back. The dragon balls! I really did win! thanks ancester "


	7. Epiluge ver, very short!

Epilogue

1 year later

Announcer: GOKU JR V.S VEGETA JR!! Let's get it started!!"

At the beginning of that fight there was a big flash of light and Goku and Vegeta dissapeared! So the winner of the match, I leave to you!

End


End file.
